Electronic devices (e.g., computers, laptops, tablets, copiers, digital cameras, smart phones, and the like) often employ integrated circuits (ICs, also known as “chips”). These integrated circuits are typically implemented as semiconductor dies packaged in integrated circuit packages. The semiconductor dies may include numerous active devices and/or passive devices located on-chip. These devices may occupy a large amount of area on the chip, reducing the amount of space available for other components.